The Legend Of The Haunted Mansion
by Gmonster
Summary: JackieChan stars as the fatiful worker to the GH James Paul Gracey who wants to look over a idea of his at James estate Gracey Mansion with his daughter M, discovers love as Jackie meets 999 ghosts,zombies and mystery with Disney CEO Lara Leota
1. Legend begins

Writer's note: This is my own idea on the legend of The Disney Haunted Mansion aka Gracey Mansion of course I changed and borrowed a few things from what you seen from the ride and movie also Disney™ owns the rights but who says you can't have a little fun but now on to the story.........  
  
Prologue  
  
There is a house that of the Gracey family who walls where once filled with laugher and happiness but of course the most happy was the owner James Gracey with his blue eyes, black hair , a young happy look on his face with green and the pure green suit he wear and very tall, for he was the heir to the WDW shipping company and with his father's money build the estate with it's brick chimney and blue pant all over the house, it's front windows where small and there are three with a small size glass green house attached to the rear of the house, it's roof was panted black and the weather veil in the shape of a legendary pirate ship known as the infamous Black Peril and below it a beacony with a steel rail running the whole middle of the house and the front double doors and a small stone steps leading up to it, and then there was the most shocking feature was that in the back of the house was the biggest graveyard in the USA for which the Gracey servants had buried his love ones and assorted other people who he know sadly. But Gracey was to busy with being in love with a maid by the name of Mulan Raven Heart who face was had young beautiful face and like Gracey was green eyes and long black hair fall for her hair, she was from the island of Japan of course she said she was from China, her beauty was also notice by the servant staff headed by Pan Ravenswood the head butler who wear a cape around his suit, his pale young face and long white hair and almost sleepless black eyes who was like a second father to James but then now and then he and Mulan the maid get to together and played, she even taught him to speak Japanese as well everything about her homeland and the staff didn't mind that both of them were in love not even Pan minded but one night during a all-hollows eve grand birthday of James cousin Mary Birth, James was holding a little black box with only three letters GGG and below it "Love can never dead" and with his deep dark voice which seem did not suit his good looks was saying "Mulan my love I James Paul Gracey would you like to MARRY ME!..................no, no I think she would like something in..............." then he hear the crash of a window and a woman's scream, a brief second saw flash of white he run to the study window and opened it and to his horror saw a broken body, he run to the back of the house and saw with tears down his eyes the body of his love who was wearing a mock wedding like dress costume he lifted her in to his arms and then............................................. 


	2. Welcome to Gracey Manor

Writer's note: Well your wondering right now, how I get Jackie Chan into this story well in the back of my mind I always had the idea of him inside this great attraction and since the movie come out(I loved it by the way)gave me more thinking into doing this story, by the way my girlfriend happens to be a Disney cast member at Walt Disney World and encouraged me to write my own ideas on legendary rides  
  
Jackie was so very happy he had never been this happy since he get his job with Gracey Tech and still don't know what he did because Gracey kept changing his duties and always head of the game but as Jackie was about to leave he stop for a moment to think of how he was going to get to Gracey's home, so he did what any worker would do and ask the boss. He come to the door ready for the usual yelling from him, slowly turning the knob he heard Gracey crying , "Um....huh...sir" said Jackie slowly when Gracey changed his tone from sadness to being angry once again "WHAT IS IT YOU FOOLISH....sir I was wondering where is your house? Huh sir.....WHY ASK!?....because sir I have never been to your home....Oh well Chan it is on the border of Arizona on top of a big hill it is not hard to miss, now Chan leave me....but sir I.....LEAVE!!!NOW MORTAL.....yes Sir Mr. Gracey" cried Chan as the door closed once again behind him and walked to the office lefts, he bumped into what he fought was a old lady with long white hair and black overcoat as Chan just said "Sorry old....oh" when it turned out to be a young man with creepy aura to him as he just said nothing for Jackie had never seen him before and then he saw a top hat laying on the lift's floor saying quickly as the lift's doors closed "YOU FORGET YOUR HAT!" but do late as Jackie went down the lift to the grand entry hall of the Gracey Tech building when he finally left it on the security desk turning around leaving, Chan don't know that a disembodied hand had just appeared grabbing the hat and that both disappeared when Chan was out of the building's entry golden spinning doors smiling but unseen to him was "These he suspect Master?..........Of course not!......then what can we do Master....wait wait until he brings my love my dear sweet Mulan back to me and the mansion........but THE PHANTOM!!!???.....Let us hope he doesn't try to take her from me......very good sir....Pan....yes sir.....I maybe a ghost who happens to runs the biggest company in the world but I am not going to let my home be turned into a THEME PARK ATTRACTION...yes sir I will see that Miss.Leota wouldn't bother you...Thank you Pan after this you will be reward in Heaven I just know it......your welcome SIR"  
  
"Why are we going to that old S.O.B's home anyways dad why don't you just...I CAN'T M besides Mr.Gracey is a nice man and wants to get to know you" as Chan drove his old 96 van across California turning then cross the desert of Arizona as he kept looking at the directions he had written down at what Gracey said back at the office when his daughter speak again sounding more disappointed then ever "I heard his house is haunted....that is not true......Then what do call THAT?!" said M as she pointed toward the hill where the house had stand, it was massive a green giant atop a tiny hill over looking desert graveyard(known as The Great Gracey Graveyard)as the van passed a tall thin man in a brown coat with a green hat holding a shovel along stand him a very skinny dog. Finally after the long drive both Jackie and M Chan had get out. The Manor was sickly green with the paint palling off , the rusted railing in the center of the house seem to be wanting to broke at any second, the top of the house seem to be three windows and looking like a bell tower seem also to fall down, the front door which was purple also palling away, the only thing that didn't look like it was rotting was the weather veil with the mysterious ship atop of it, Now Jackie know why people didn't want to go into this house, with the graveyard, the hill and the house itself it did look "haunted" as Jackie reached the door it opened at first as if by itself then Jackie saw who opened it, for it was the young man Jackie bumped into in the San Francisco Gracey Tech building wearing the same uniform then come the young man's voice which reminded M strangely of Vincent Price "Jackie and M Chan I am Pan Ravenswood WELCOME TO GRACEY MANOR!" 


	3. The Haunting begins

Writer's note: Um.....First of all I am starting on my own Pirates Of The Caribbean fiction which has a WHOLE lot more of the ride(s) in it and second you are wondering why I pick Arizona for this version of The Haunted Mansion and not the Louisiana setting Disney has used in the movie and the video game or even New England? Well I think if you went on the Disneyland Paris attraction Phantom Manor then you would know its also because my cast member girlfriend happened to have made-up the interracial love story before the movie ever address it but now lets go into.......  
  
Part 2 The Curse Of Gracey Manor  
  
Jackie and M Chan entered a little scared as Ravenswood welcomed them into the foyer of what was once the proud and noble home of Gracey, the door of which they entered had a small bizarre designed window with what look like a spider's web, Chan looked up seeing a small chandler with flicking candles and cobwebs all over it which some how don't effect the candle's fire, he then looked sideways facing a drawer with a huge mirror as Chan also saw in the foyer two other doors and another table this time without a mirror and then was drawn to look at the wallpaper which had flower designs on it, but M was more interested in the main part of the foyer a huge panting over a roaring fireplace a panting of a young if not very handsome man smiling with his black hair, green suit showing as well as these deep blue eyes for M there was a strange familiar look to him but before she could say anything Pan was right behind her with a look on his bizarre young face that seem almost like jealousy "That is The Master who right now wants to talk to you " said Pan when Jackie questioned "Where?" and with a straight face Pan answered "At dinner sir, MASTER GRACEY is wants to discuss his affairs over dinner" as Ravenswood opened the two double doors at the side entry way pass the panting/fireplace finally leading to the grand hall which caught both Jackie and M by great surprise, it was a giant room with a huge pipe organ at the end of it, there was huge table in the middle of the room, at the side of the room as a staircase lead to the second floor with two paintings hang, the first one was a young Asian woman in a wedding dress with her face half hidden by what looked like a silver face mask below it , written in a strange language : ï¬ï¯ï¶ï¥ï ï·ï©ï¬ï¬ï ï®ï¥ï¶ï¥ï²ï ï¤ï©ï¥ï  then come two symbols which were ïï  
  
then come the next painting which featured the Gracey manor as it was beautiful with its green shining in the painted sun with a red roof on it and yet something eerie was behind the roof in the clouds that of a human skull, then there was the one fireplace in the room which was small and like the foyer was roaring and then over looking the whole room was a very long balcony, then a deep voice echoed through the room that frightened both Chans as Jackie was about to go up the stairs with saying "Lovely is it?", turning they saw Gracey sitting at the very end of the long table holding a pipe cigar, M had a feeling that she met this handsome cute(even sexy)looking guy before even if she didn't met him before as Jackie leapt from the sixth step of the old staircase yelling "BOSS!" M was used to her father showing off his Katie skills he did it all the time at home. Master Gracey was eyeing M with a look of great happiness on his face. Was it for her father or was it because she was there? Gracey speak as he come closer to M but looking at Jackie who landed somehow without breaking a leg, "Chan you have such a beautiful daughter....."Thank you Mr.Gracey now I want to tal......You reminded me of a woman I once know long ago.......yes Mr.Grac....."SHUT UP Jackie! Now go to the table dinner's ready .....yes sir" it was this that made M upset by that temper of Gracey against her father yet deeply roistered by this man as she sited at the middle of the table as Pan brought to the roasted chicken and assorted other food to it when Gracey speak again this time to straight to M.  
  
"This house was once beautiful I been trying to restore it but these attempts have failed so I have lift the house as it is, decoying and palling away under the Arizona sun, dying!" Gracey was almost in pain at these words as M was not eating a single thing off her plate as Gracey counted "This house you see has a bet of history and this history haunts these very walls" at this Jackie almost fall out of his chair his own boss believing these nonsense stories about this house even if it looked haunted "Jackie you think I am crazy or something.........no sir it's just tha.....don't finish that Jackie I will look at your idea lat.." but Gracey saw Pan entering with a worried look on his face "Master! SHE is here!!...what do mean Pan? what do you mean SHE?..........Lara Leota is here and she looks mad......SHIT I telled her that I don't want to see her again, Ravenswood show Jackie and M Chan to there rooms I WILL SEE YOU ALL A LITTLE LATER......yes Master come with me" Pan then lead the Chans to the second floor by way of the other smaller staircase outside the foyer as they did, M heard the familiar sound of a thunder and lighting storm just as well as Jackie when Pan opened the first door of the guest room hallway which in the entry way, a menacing empty suit of armor with a huge battle axe with shield and to the other side of the armor a red chair with something that look like it had a face in the shape of Donald Duck, "You sir will be sleeping in here" pointing to a ancient(around 1888)with one huge bed Jackie really had the feeling like being in a hotel room , just as he was about say "thanks" Pan shut the door on him. Jackie was very beautiful room with an almost wild western look to it which maybe it was but left it when it get so horrible cold in that room it was as if a someone in invisible was standing next to me, then she heard it a chilling female voice from down the hall  
  
"Spirits of old and future past and present sent us in the here and now a sign"  
  
with a unhuman scream was heard or was it the nearby doors  
  
"The curse is here and it has it's unholy grip THE PHANTOM THE PHANTOM has calling upon the reaches of hell come for us now"  
  
who was The Phantom? Jackie didn't know but then the cold from the room he left had reach into the hallway he also felt hot as if there were HOT AND COLD RUNNING CHRILLS going through the hall  
  
"Come the ghosts of heaven and hell to come the house of which is beginning to wake the night is still young the storm raging for this, the night of terror begins again for THE CURSE OF GRACEY MANSION comes out to play!" 


	4. Leota's tale

Summery: Leaving where "The Legend Of Gracey Mansion: The Haunted Mansion" , left off , Jackie Chan founds himself along with Disney C.E.O Lara Leota meeting 999 ghosts, zombies and the mysterious Madame Leota who tells him the sad legacy of love lost and the revenge of the Phantom as M falls in love with James Paul Gracey known also as The Ghost Host as we counted in  
  
THE HAUNTED MANSION: HELLSPAWN  
  
The True Story Of Gracey Mansion  
  
Jackie Chan couldn't believe what was happening all around him as doors where breathing, earthly and unearthly screaming along with cries of help, all of this was to scary for words so he tried running back to his room but it seemed locked as if by itself then he felted something burning behind him he looked and meet a bizarre sight a candleholder was floating as if by a invisible hand was holding it dancing in circles, he turned his head slowly and saw that the hallway seem to be endless, then he saw the Donald Duck rocking chair rocking by itself and the knight's armor moving its sward. At these sights he screamed out load running as fast as he could as well as hearing a organ playing a slow eerie tune, past bizarre looking wallpaper with demon like faces on it, pictures of rotting corpses with the strange saying TOMB SWEET TOMB Finally pasting a weird looking grandfather clock with a demon like look to it, the hands of it where moving so fast and instead of the 12, this one had 13 and the walls behind the clock seemed to have blood flowing down like a waterfall then screaming once again trapping accidentally falling through a red curtain, Jackie found himself in a very strange room which by the looks of it, was at one time a basement but now it seem to have been disformed by other worldly forces blackness covering the room but Chan clearly saw light from a lap then as he get near it, it flowed away from him then he heard the chilling female voice once again "COME COME TO THE CURSE THE HOUSE WANTS TO FORGETIVE PLEASE BEG FOR ONE TRUE LOVE"  
  
Then musical interments as well as lanterns where now all around him flowing in mid air and saw clearly a small table atop a with huge crystal ball that seemed to talk? As he get closer the voice seemed get familiar it very munch sounded strangely young yet deeply southern, foundly Jackie thought he saw eyes in the misty ball then the voice come again ###########################################################################  
  
"WELCOME MR.JACKIE CHAN....who who said that?..........YOU ARE IN DANGER MR.CHAN ESCAPALLY YOUR DAUGHTER.......MY DAUGHTER M!!? what does she have do with this?...........EVERYTHING!COME CLOSER INTO THE LIGHT SO I CAN SEE YOU" Jackie clearly saw a disembodied head of a beautiful young blue faced woman with short green hair flowing inside the ball, smiling at him Jackie was surprised to see "Lara?.......AHAHAH OH THAT IS SUCH A GOOD JOKE MR.CHAN.....that wasn't fu......BUT ANYWAYS MR.CHAN YOUR DAUGHTER M,YOU CALL HER?IS IN DANGER BY THE PHANTOM!.......who is this Pha...HAVE A SEAT" then a chair come flying out of the blackness hitting Jackie who was stack in the seat now face to disembodied face with Leota who started "IT BEGIN ALONG ALONG TIME AGO WHEN THE AREA AROUND THIS MANSION WHICH USED TO BE CALLED THUNDER MESA WAS BUSTING WITH LIFE" then her head disappeared replaced a image of a classic cowboy town come out but quickly changing each time Madame Leota talked #####################################################################  
  
"THE TOWN WAS OWNED BY THE GRACEY FAMILY,A FAMILY GOING BACK TO A DARING PIRATE OF THE CARIBBEAN NAMED CAPTAIN "BLOOD" GRACEY(the crystal now showed the image of a black bearded tall man with little red bows yelling at his crew of pirates to attack a Spanish island fort around it and Jackie could hear such words as "Wolse ye colors you blooming cockhorses BY THUNDER WILL SEE YOU TO DAVEY JONES arast ye scry scam fill-up your white flag......WE WILL NEVER SHUTER.....Have it your way then HIT HIM ABOARD SIDE.......WE ARE NOT A FRIGHTED OF YOU........two men down on number 4 captain.......TAKE THEM BELOW AND CLEAR THE DESKS LADS") then come many images of the descendants of this infamous pirate who was be behind the restacking of the Spanish Caribbean town Port Marko, finally coming to stopping at this beautiful home atop of the hill Madame Leota counted her narration as we see "JAMES PAUL GRACEY WAS THE LATEST AND THE MOST HANDSOME HUM HUM MAN IN THE TOWN SINCE HE OWNED ALSO OWNING THE BIG THUNDER MOUNTAIN GOLD MINE BUT THAT WAS ALL ABOUT TO CHANGE WHEN HE MET ("Oh let me get that for you" Gracey's image said with that very deep voice that didn't suit him as he helped a young woman dressed in green and wearing a huge hat covering her face from the carriage , she smiled saying "Thank you young man....huhhh Welcome to Thunder Mesa ms..." said Gracey carrying her begs but trying to keep up as she walked toward the hill then stopped turn around asking "Do you young man know where I can found The Gracey Mansion?......Why yes young lady of course of course I will" Gracey said leading her up the walkway to the now finished home and again she said thank you finally lifting her veil revolving she was the most beautiful woman Gracey had ever seen so beautiful that he tripped over one of the stairs and one of the items that fall happened to be a bird cage that he hadn't noticed before broking free not a sing bird like he thought but a giant black raven who flow around cowing madly before finally sitting on the young woman's shoulder for which pet it around the head, saying "Now now that's no way to treat strangers but anyway young man I am here to see the master of the house James Paul Gracey....I am oh hum afraid his out.....oh when he be back?.......Never I MEAN in a few minutes Ms.....Mulan Ravensheart I was summoned by a ad in the newspaper about a new maid.....oh that well I think Master Gracey picked the...." Then he saw his long time servant appeared Pan Ravenswood who had opened-up the picture gallery "I heard some crushing noses Master Gracey who did" then he saw Mulan was really surprised to see not a angry old man but a quite dashing handsome one and smiled.##################################################################### #  
  
"MULAN WAS THE BEST SERVANT GRACEY HAD, SHE COULD COOK,CLEAN, AND SONG BEAUTIFULLY THE SONG SHE MOSTLY SING WAS Jackie sees now Mulan in her maid costume cleaning the gigantic ballroom's floor he heard WHEN THE CRYPT DOORS CREAK AND THE TOMBSTONES QUAKE SPOOKS COME OUT FOR A SWINGING WAKE HAPPY HAUNTS MATERIALIZE AND BEGIN TO VOCALIZE GRIM HAPPY "Happy? That doesn't rhyme with...." then she stopped as she saw a skull face in a tall top hat in the wet floor, she turned and was by the figure's hand around her neck saying its cold high voice "You thought you can escape ME Mulan but you wouldn't trying harder.......you you you been following me Phantom.....YES! my love for your own safely DON'T TRY SCREAMING because" the Phantom then summoned a candleholder holding it up to the left side of her face "I don't know what I would do WITHOUT you" let the candle start to burn her face finally punching his face which made the candle fly into the air and onto the window curtain aflame and by the time Gracey and the rest of the servants come to the half ballroom was on fire and take many hours to put-out. Finally when it was Gracey found Mulan barely alive the left side of her face and hair burned. Madame Leota speak again with a hind of sadness in her other worldly southern voice "AFTER THAT FAIL FIRE WHICH ALMOST DESTORYED THE HOUSE MULAN SHE WAS ALWAYS ACCOMPANED BY HER PET RAVEN, SHE WEAR HER FACE IN A SILVER HALF MASK GOING ABOUT HER BUSNESS, NEVER TALKING TO GRACEY OR THE OTHER SERVANTS INCLUDING MYSELF, THEN COME THAT NIGHT, THE NIGHT OF HALLOWEEN We see costumed men and women dancing to the organist's insane music as we see a young fully bodied Madame Leota in the same green maid costume holding a dinner tray then everyone heard the sound of glass broking and a woman screaming, all the guests run outside as well as all the residents of Thunder Mesa saw to there horror Gracey was holding the broken body of Mulan Ravensheart who was wearing her mock wedding dress then thunder and lighting strake the weather veil, as Gracey yell at the top of his lungs with anger before the image dissolved into Madame Leota's face with tears running down her face. Before Jackie could comment about what he had seen, a flash of lighting and cold wind entered the room, Jackie heard through the wind a same chilling voice of coldness "LEOTAAAAAAAAAA WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT VISTORS!" Jackie leaped of the seat as he come face to skull face with The Phantom  
  
Writer's note: Well what do think of my twist on the Disney Cast Member legend? Good or not, anyways the next chapter we take a POV from M as slowly falls in love with Gracey and the next with Lara Leota along Jackie Chan meets the swinging wake as well as zombies as they uncover the greatest secret hidden inside The Haunted Mansion 


	5. Sorrow of Master Gracey

Writer's note: First of all I LOVE Disney's movie of the Haunted Mansion and played the video game to it, when I first heard Disney was doing both Pirates and Haunted as movies I was thinking there were going to be(more or less)different from the classic rides but the cursed treasure plot twist of PIRATES wasn't what I had in mind to tell you the truth but enough about that now lets get back to the story....  
  
THE KEEPER OF THE DEAD  
  
"PHANTOM SIR I WAS JUST ABOUT TO..." but Madame Leota stopped what she was saying when The Phantom at her and then turned to Jackie who looked abet scared by this much taller menacing figure who wear a red 18-centruy suit then that cold voice speak again addressing Jackie " Leota if I tell you once I tell a THOUSAND times NEVER ALLOW VISTORS INTO THE MANSION INCLUDING "THE LIVING" "I am sorry to be here in the first plac....YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO THE KEEPER OF THE DEAD THAT WAY" said The Phantom who seem to get closer to Jackie "The Keeper of WHAT?......A OFFICIAL OFFICER OF THE AFTERLIFE SENT TO "ENFORCE" RULES ON HAUNTED HOUSES AND TO KEEP THE PEACE WITHIN THEM MR.CHAN AND...." Then The Phantom saw something that Jackie didn't until "WHAT IS IT.......i am sorry to bother you oh Keeper but GRACEY is.......I TELL "YOU" TO WATCH HIM AT ALL TIMES "ALL TIMES" DID YOU HEAR ME?NO....well he is with...........I KNOW WHERE HE IS AND WHO HE IS WITH!NOW GO BACK TO THE GRAVEYARD.....yes oh Keeper......I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE "BUSINESS" ELSE GOOD NIGHTMARE TO YOU MISS.LEOTA MR.CHAN" then with one slip of the eye The Phantom disappeared. Before Jackie could speak his mind Madame Leota said "MR.CHAN YOU MUST FIND THE HEART OF THE MANSION BEFORE THE PHANTOM THESE OR ELSE.......or else what? i don't even kn......IN THE PLACE WHERE THE DEAD SLEEP NOW MR.CHAN YOU MUST LEAVE......Where is a way out of this place?.......THESE "ALWAYS MY WAY" with that a giant black chair come out of the darkness out a fast speed knocking Jackie off of his feet and was almost suffragette by the safey bar of the strange black chair with Madame Leota saying "THE "DOOMBUGGIE" WILL TAKE TO THE ONE WHO KNOWS THE HOUSE INSIDE AND OUT MY GREATEST GRAND DAUGTHER LARA NOW GO.....but you said earier that it was jok AAAAAAAAAA" and as if on her commend the strange doombuggie shot like a rocket crushing into a nearby window with Jackie screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
The Sorrow Of Master Gracey  
  
Meanwhile  
  
M had get out of her room to ask Jackie about something that was troubling her and according Pan who had scared her half to death when she was in the foyer was talled her father was in the Liberty that was through a small gallery of many interesting subjects including a naked woman on a bed, a knight on horseback with his sward and looking very heroic, a beautiful young woman who M guessed was Gracey's mother, and finally a black ship on the high seas, at the end of the room was two marble busts one of a man while the another was a woman past three huge windows which looked out into the beautiful dark desert grounds of the estate then come an archway with stairs leading up to a landing and another picture hall this time of Gracey Manor's past owners including a huge panting of the infamous pirate captain "Blood" Gracey himself and his ship The Black Peril, and finally into the Liberty itself which was a small room with many marble busts, one small window, a few chairs and ladder but M was focus on one of the chairs which turned away from her and it was still inhabited. Thinking she had find her father she speak "Dad about my dreams they are getting...." But stopped when she found the inhabitant was James Paul Gracey who scared her half to death unknowly knocking over the small table with its set of books on top of it, "Sorry I frighten you I can can help with picking these up" begin Gracey as he help M who kindly said "Thinks I had hoped my father was here but I guess I was wrong.......Oh Pan always leads people in the right or wrong directions its his way of fun I guess.......um well I better look for him his abet clueless about my.....Your dreams yes I can help you look for him........I don't know...let me.....Oh ok but Mr.Gracey you really don't seem the type to run a big business and to own a big house its just not you......I know Miss.M but I can tell you many things about this you wouldn't believe don't worry my dear there is nothing to be afraid of" and he take her hand on his walking out of the Liberty into the Music room with a grand black piano(non of them not seeing Jackie going pass them in the Doombuggie still screaming on his way to the graveyard) then Master Gracey smiled "The Gracey family was once the most richest if infamous families in America the heirs were always different and challenged the world countless times usually winning. There parties were always the grandest, the servants were the most well manned and then of course who can forget the most thing of all.......what was that?........Love the care this house this once was......who love?....Her the love that has curse this house for so many years the love of.." Gracey begin to remove the half mask of M seeing the left side was burned madly with tears in his eyes "....of Mulan" M feeled strange for all she could say crying "How Mr.Gracey did you know what my dreams where about?"  
  
Unknown to both of them with red eyes out of the empty sockets of The Phantom who wanted with all his heart to make Gracey suffer even more but he must allow this, for his plan for ultimate revenge the plan that if successful would bring the Afterlife to its knees. 


End file.
